


Christmas at The Watsons

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: John and Luna celebrate Christmas with their friends.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes, Luna Lovegood/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Christmas at The Watsons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Written for Wizarding Crossover Connection's -Stockings of Joy exchanged
> 
> This fic has been written for Squarepeg72 based on their Wishlist. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> I used Grammarly to check for errors

John watched with a smile on his face as his wife of six months laid the table for Christmas dinner. It was only going to be the pair of them and his best friend Sherlock and his girlfriend Hermione. Hermione also happened to be one of Luna’s friends, which worked out rather well. It was also how Hermione and Sherlock had been introduced, with Sherlock being his best man and Hermione Luna’s Maid of Honour. Sherlock had tried his usual deduction thing on Hermione; she’d simply raised her eyebrows and made a few comments back. John hadn’t heard what she said but had known Sherlock had been impressed by Hermione’s intellect and the fact that she managed to keep up with him, something very few could do. John had come back from his honeymoon and visited Sherlock to find Hermione coming out of Sherlock’s room, wearing only a dressing gown. He didn’t need to be Sherlock to deduce that the pair were dating, though he was glad when Luna confirmed his beliefs a few days later.

“What time did you tell them to arrive?” Luna asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

“About 12ish,” John replied, “I told Hermione not Sherlock as he would have asked me to be specific.”

“And you are aiming the food for 1 pm?” she checked.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, he’d chosen to have Hermione and Sherlock arrive an hour before dinner so that they could catch up, and it would also allow for Sherlock being well Sherlock.

“Perfect,” Luna smiled at him, “I can’t wait to talk to Hermione about her latest case; apparently, it was quite interesting.”

John nodded in understanding, knowing that Luna was referring to Hermione’s work in the Ministry of Magic and a case like Sherlock worked. He also knew he couldn’t mention magic around Sherlock as it was something only spouse’s and intermediate family members were aware of. Whilst Sherlock was only dating Hermione, he wouldn’t be informed. However, John got the distinct impression Mycroft was in the know, not that this surprised him, as John knew there was very little Mycroft didn’t know.

“There, how does that look?” Luna asked, stepping back from the dining table, a massive grin on her face.

John looked at the table, which was decorated in true Luna style. He knew when he’d married her that she had peculiar tastes, so the fact that there was what he knew to be called draggle-plum and other unusual decorations laid out on the table didn’t surprise him.

“Looks beautiful,” he offered, “I take it the plums are to keep Nargel’s away?”

“Yes,” Luna concurred, “Sherlock is surrounded by them, though Hermione seems to keep them at bay, I wanted to be safe.”

John bit back the laugh at the thought of Sherlock being surrounded by these creatures. One of his favourite things about Luna was that she always managed to confuse Sherlock and was so unpredictable that it often left his detective friend speechless.

_Ding_

A timer going off in the background called John from his thoughts and reminded him he really needed to be keeping an eye on the dinner.

* * *

“The food is delicious John,” Hermione compliments, from her place across from Luna and next to Sherlock.

John offered a small smile in return, not knowing how else to respond to compliment on his cooking. All he’d done was just put the food in the oven and tried to ensure it was all ready on time. The fact that there was only four of them had made cooking the meal a whole lot easier, though it did mean that he would be eating turkey for weeks, especially as Luna was vegan so wouldn’t eat it herself. Maybe he could tempt Hermione to take some home for her cat, he pondered.

“I must admit,” Sherlock spoke for the first time since they had started eating. It was the quietist John had ever seen him, the man even talked in his sleep, “I quite like the nut roast.”

John sighed, that was the other thing, everyone had demolished the nut roast he had gotten in for Luna, even going back for second helpings, whilst the turkey had only been touched when he had dished up the meal.

As if she were reading his mind, and despite John knowing it was possible, he knew she wouldn’t Hermione addressed him, “John, it wouldn’t be too much bother if I could perhaps take some turkey back home for Crooks?”

“Of course, Hermione,” John nodded in relief, “You can have as much as you like, I’d only be eating it well into January otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Hermione grinned at him.

Once the meal was finished, the group moved into the lounge to share gifts, all far too stuffed to even think about having Christmas pudding just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m not saying Christmas dinner is easy to cook or anything (I’m the one who cooks it at home) but I always feel super awkward when people compliment the cooking. Its all right when it’s a like a complicated dish that you’ve never tried before but when it is just a Roast Dinner, and for a small group of people (I had 6 round this year, and 2 of them were vegans) it’s not a big deal. Then again, I always feel awkward taking compliments about my cooking. 
> 
> I’ve made Luna, vegan as a nod to Evanna Lynch.


End file.
